l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Moshi Kiyomori
Moshi Kiyomori was the Topaz Champion of 1166 and was the first shugenja to win the Topaz Championship in ten years. Test of the Topaz Champion, by Shawn Carman Youth Despite the beliefs of some, some men of the Moshi line do have the gift to talk to the kami. Kiyomori was not a particularly talented student, but was outgoing and attracted friends easily. This gift helped him in his training in that he was able to find friends who could help him get past his deficiencies. By the time of his gempukku, relying on his friends had put him at the top of his class, and he found himself as a candidate for the Topaz Championship. Masters of Magic, pp. 69-71 Topaz Championship Unfortunately for the young shugenja, Kiyomori found that his fellow contestants in the Topaz Championship were not interested in being his friends, nor in helping him with his deficiencies. Realizing his weakness, and knowing that failure would reflect back on his family and clan, Kiyomori redoubled his efforts to succeed on his own talents. These efforts garnered the attention of the judges, many of whom had seen through his previous façade, impressing them. Another who saw his potential was fellow competitor, Yoritomo Satako, whom had decided that her own skills would not win the title. She began to target those who might challenge her clansmen, and thus raise his scores above them. Kiyomori would not discover this till well after he was declared the Topaz Champion. Storm Rider Partly as a result of winning the Topaz Championship, Kiyomori was granted a place in the elite Mantis force, the Storm Riders. Moshi Kiyomori (The Truest Test flavor) He fought in the War of Fire and Thunder and destroyed no less than five Dark Wave vessels. He was present for the funeral of Yoritomo Kaigen in 1167, and for the choosing of a new Master Sensei of Tempest Island Temple in 1168, Moshi Sayoko. Test of Jade Championship After the Emerald Championship was won by Shosuro Jimen in 1169, the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Naizen was afraid that the Scorpion Clan could take too much power if they seized the Jade Championship as well, even would not be long before they claimed the Imperial Throne as well. He ordered the Moshi Daimyo Moshi Amika to ensure the Scorpion did not claim the position, and sent their best shugenja, Kiyomori, his sensei Sayoko, and Amika herself. The Waves Upon the Rocks, by Rusty Priske In the Third Storm He has since become the Chief Shireikan of the Third Storm, the portion of the Mantis fleet guarding Kaigen's Island and the norther coasts of Rokugan. He was often seen in Broken Wave City and Kyuden Kumiko, normally assisting his Rikugunshokan Yoritomo Jera. Seizing Dragon's Guard City In 1170 Jera had tasked Kiyomori with establishing a secondary port south of Kyuden Kumiko but north of the Hub Villages. Kiyomori made contact with the corrupted governor, Terajima, and offered him to join the Mantis, or to leave the city. The ronin decided to perform a duel of origami, as already foretaught by Kiyomori, who was assisted by the Master of Arts Kitsune Engo to defeat Terajima. Dragon's Guard City had been perfect election, and manipulating the governor had been a ridiculously simple matter. Intervention, by Shawn Carman Assisting the Tortoise The Alliance of Minor Clans were afraid that the Great Clans followed their actual strategy of seizing holdings from the Minor Clans, as Kudo. Kasuga Toru approached Kiyomori and bargained the Mantis military presence at Koeru Mura, site of the Minor Clan Alliance's military encampment. In return Toru granted the Mantis control of the Southern Hub Silk Works. Age of Exploration Kiyomori did not see any fighting during the Destroyer War. After the war, Kiyomori asked for and was granted a transfer to the former Ivory Kingdoms, where he studied the strange breed of orochi that lived in the coastal waters and in the deep jungle rivers. Kiyomori returned to prominence when he participated in the next Test of the Jade Champion. Unexpected Allies 2, p. 42 See also * Moshi Kiyomori/Meta External Links * Moshi Kiyomori (The Truest Test) Category:Mantis Clan Members Category:Topaz Champions